Jurassic Park: Raptors Hijack III
Raptors Hijack III is the third issue of the series Jurassic Park: Raptors Hijack, the third comic book continuation of Jurassic Park. This issue follows the issue Raptors Hijack II. Story While watching the raptors, Celia and Alf, nest, Dr. LaDonna Belvedere confronts Jeremiah Fischer about why he has taken over her project. He explains that he was with InGen from the beginning, assisting them in their recovery of Isla Nublar after the incident. His efforts resulted in the dismissal of Drs. Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler from the recovery team. He then worked to clean up the "mess they'd left," but was "pushed out in turn." Now bitter towards InGen, Fischer took his knowledge to Bill Steingarten the CEO of Biosyn, and was put in charge of the attempts to obtain the raptors. Fischer then promises Dr. Belvedere that she will be the Head Keeper once BioSyn's new park is completed. As he walks off into the forest, it is revealed that BioSyn is building a wall around the raptors, entrapping them. Elsewhere in the rain forest, Robert Muldoon and Drs. Grant, Sattler, and Ian Malcolm continue their trek. Feeling hopeless, Ellie sums up their situation nicely by saying, "Ian's delirious, the radio's broken, we're lost and people are trying to kill us." Ian's fever is indeed growing worse, and he continues to ramble deliriously. Despite this, Muldoon assures Ellie and the rest of the group that they'll make it out "alive and whole." Ellie mentions the possibility of finding a village- with medical supplies. Shortly afterward, a leopard pounces from the brush and tackles Malcolm to the ground. Muldoon shoots and kill it, but not before Ian is wounded. Ellie ties her overshirt around his injured shoulder, and the group travels on until they find a native village. Ellie offers to stay behind with Ian, much to Alan's chagrin, while Grant and Muldoon continue on. InGen employee Edgar Prather, informs Hammond that their team has gone missing, and had stopped sending radio reports. Hammond orders that helicopters be sent to search for them and the raptors. An InGen helicopter is shown flying over the jungle. The pilot thinks that he spots a raptor, and heads down to take a closer look, but Fischer's men shoot the copter down. Fischer orders that BioSyn's own pilots be sent up, to keep anyone else from finding their base. In the meantime, Alan and Muldoon are trekking through the jungle, searching for civilization. Mid-argument, the two spot one of InGen's helicopters. Muldoon signals to it from a ledge, but as it draws closer to them, it is ambushed by a BioSyn copter. Muldoon fires at the attacker, but the two copters collide and begin to plummet toward the ledge. Muldoon grabs a panicking Grant and the two plunge off of the ledge and into the river below. Fischer and Dr. Belvedere observe the raptors, now that they've made a nest for their unhatched young. Fischer is pleased that they will soon have six raptors instead of two for BioSyn's new park. The story continued at Jurassic Park: Raptors Hijack IV. 3